The present invention relates to putting trainers for learning and practicing putting strokes. More particularly, by using the putting aids of the invention, the muscles of the user can be trained to the particular control and force required for using a particular putting stroke and for putting a particular distance on the green.
By way of background, there are two putting methods which are most commonly used by golfers. The first is known as the straight back and straight through method of putting where the draw back, forward stroke and follow through with the putter are all in substantially the same vertical plane. The putter head can be but is not necessarily maintained at a particular distance or height from the putting surface during the entire stroke. The second common putting method is known as the in to in or natural style of putting. With that method, the golfer takes the putter head to the inside that is towards him and slightly up on the back swing, returns it to the ball and then brings it in or towards him and up on the follow through. That putting stroke is similar to a regular golf swing except it is defined at a steeper angle. The in to in method is also known as the in and up method.
Various golf practice devices have been developed for practicing putting strokes One such putting aid is described in my prior, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/540,350 filed Jun. 19, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference. The putting system described in the aforementioned application is a training aid which enables the golfer to practice the straight back and straight through method as well as the in to in or in and up putting method so that the user can master both of those putting strokes, train his muscles to consistently employ those strokes on the green and build the confidence required to consistently perform well on the golf course. While that aid is advantageous, that is not to say that further improvement thereof or the use of devices in combination therewith is not possible. Indeed, certain putting aids of the invention may be advantageously used with a putting system of the type described in my prior application.
It is an object of the invention to provide training aids which enable the user to practice a particular putting stroke so that his muscles are trained to the particular control and force required for that particular putting stroke for putting a particular distance on the green and which further maintains the putter square with respect to the stroke direction to ensure that the ball will follow a desired trajectory. Indeed, if the putter head opens up or closes during the stroke, the ball will undesirably be directed to the left or to the right of the target hole or cup.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide putting aids which will ensure that the ball follows a desired trajectory so that the golfer will become accustomed to the feel of a square stroke and his muscles will be trained to repeatedly perform that stroke so that, on the course and/or when the aid is not used, the proper stroke can be reproduced.
Accordingly, in one form, the present invention provides a putter stabilizer for attachment to a putter and which is used in combination with a planer guide surface to practice putting strokes. The putter stabilizer provided in accordance with the present invention maintains the longitudinal axis of the putter head substantially perpendicular to the stroke direction to insure that the ball will roll in the direction desired. The use of the putter stabilizer together with a planer putting aid as described will train the golfer's muscles to the particular control and force required for a square putting stroke and for putting a particular distance on the green.
In another form, the invention provides a putter guide system which includes a putter which has a slot defined in the putter head or a putter which has a stabilizer with a slot attached to the putter head and which can be used with a putter guide having an upstanding fin. Sliding engagement of the fin and slot will guide the putter through a desired stroke and will maintain the putter head square.